I'm Not In The Mood
by katyfaise
Summary: RogerxMimi. Roger isn't in the mood one morning and Mimi gets him back. I suck at summaries. Read and review.


**AN- Okay, this basically sucks. I sort of hate it but.. yeah, well some people could like it. Anyway, read and review.. flame away.**

Disclaimer- All characters belong to Johnny Larson although I wish they were mine!

* * *

As soon as she walked into the loft, she could hear the distinct sounds of a guitar. That damned guitar. At least it kept Roger busy though, especially while she was out. She slowly closed the door and looked around. The sounds of Mark's quiet snoring could be heard slightly. Mimi walked forward and her eyes trailed to his open door. Yeah. He was gone. She sighed and pulled her jacket off. It was mid November and Mimi was suffering. The whole zero percent body fat thing was getting to her, just like it did every winter. After a few minutes of staring at the window towards the gray morning, she walked to the room she now shared with Roger. She opened the door and stopped, smiling at him. Of course, she found exactly what she expected. He was sitting on the bed, his legs bent underneath him and he was strumming away. It was probably random playing, only because there wasn't a notebook out in front of him. Mimi smiled again and walked into the room. When she closed the door, Roger looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Did you just wake up?" Mimi questioned, joining him on the bed. Roger thought for a moment and nodded. She raised an eyebrow but then rolled her eyes. She'd basically been pulled out of the bed that morning by Maureen so they could go out for a girl's breakfast. That girl's breakfast had turned into a girl's lunch, not to mention window shopping. Roger had slept through the whole thing, although she didn't know how that was possible. Mimi figured that he was probably just ignoring it when her legs had been grabbed and she was gripping a hold of the bed. She sighed and leaned back against a pillow, listening to Roger play. After she grew bored with that, Mimi sat up and leaned against Roger's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips found their way to his neck and she kissed gently. Just as soon as Mimi moved her hands up the bottom of his shirt, she was pushed away. "Meems, I'm not in the mood." All that earned from Mimi was a loud scoff. "I'm serious. I just woke up." She sat up on her knees and looked at Roger, obviously dumbstruck. "Since when are you 'not in the mood' when you wake up?" she asked, crossing her arms. She stared at Roger's shrugging shoulders and suddenly felt the urge to rip that guitar away from his hands and throw it over the fire escape. Mimi groaned and crawled off of the bed. "Fine... but I'll remember this when you finally get in the mood." She walked out of his room and didn't step foot back in there until she had to change for work. Even then she didn't say a word to Roger. Roger already knew he was going to regret his earlier actions.

* * *

When Mimi finally slipped back into the loft later that evening, or morning, considering how you look at it, she was tired. The club always made her tired. Then again, she was shaking her ass at high speeds and moving around in heels that were usually too high for her own good. Mimi yawned and immediately pulled her boots and jacket off. She abandoned them in a corner and walked into the little kitchen area. After she poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly, she finally made her way into the bedroom.

The first thing her eyes landed on was Roger sitting up on the bed in dim light, playing some card game. "Why are you up?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips. Roger's eyes drifted up to Mimi's small body. He smiled when he saw the leather outfit she was clad in. "I was waiting for you," he said simply. Mimi shook her head and turned around, grabbing a random shirt off of the ground that was most likely Roger's. She was about to strip when she felt the strong arms around her stomach. "I like this.." he whispered, his breath hot on her ears. Mimi smirked and turned to look at him. "So did about fifty other men." Roger couldn't help but laugh. Mimi allowed Roger to pulled her over to the bed and pin her down. Throughout the course of their kissing and touching, Mimi could feel her clothes disappearing. While Roger was busy trying to figure out the snaps on her bra, she smirked. "Baby.." she whispered, pulling him up and pressing their lips together fiercely. Apparently, he had forgotten about everything that morning. Roger smiled through their kiss. She didn't even feel guilty, especially when she could feel his hard member through his jeans. "Babe," she repeated, pushing Roger away abruptly. "I'm not in the mood." Roger stopped and sat up, looking at Mimi. Finally, a wave of understanding washed over him. The surprised look on his face turned to a bit of anger. "Mimi!" he said loudly, standing up. "You are an evil woman.." Roger walked out of the room, actually forgetting about the guitar. Mimi couldn't help but start into a fit of giggles. Well, she had achieved what she wanted. She quickly changed into some pajamas and got into the bed, underneath the blankets. At least she had the bed to herself for a while.


End file.
